Artemis meets Alano
( The night is dark and cool. Calm. As the Society bustles about, a man dances from the docks to the cobblestone streets. Strapped to his back is a guitar perhaps a little small for his size. As he waltzes through Bethnal Green with heavy luggage in hand, he stops to notice the world around him and the transition from the lively lower classes to the austere company. He saddens as he approaches the Society, taking in his new neighborhood. "Not as lively as home" He sighs and marches up the steps, setting the bag down. In one swift motion, he pivots and knocks three times with the back of his hand. ) Decipherer: Artemis carefully navigates the halls with a small frown, thoughts cluttered by the events that had taken place. Elias was, thankfully, asleep - how interesting a change. He'd never been the nighttime type. The three knocks capture his attention soon enough, and he quickly swings the door wide with a grin. "Hello there!" Dr. de Lezo: ( He snaps back to a front facing position and he flashes Artemis a grin rivaling his own. ) Hola! Need a doctor in the house? Decipherer: Artemis leans into the door frame and stops to consider the question, eventually pushing the door wider to allow entry with a loud laugh. "I think they could always use more doctors!" Dr. de Lezo: ( He picks up his bags and waltzes through the doorway. ) That's what he said! Decipherer: Artemis follows after excitedly, his dark eyes alight with curiosity, "Who?" Dr. de Lezo: Henny! Decipherer: He tilts his head questioningly. "Henny?" Dr. de Lezo: Ah! Does the rascal go by Jekyll now? I hear there's two of them. Must be so confusing around here! Decipherer: He blinks. "Um -- must be a doctor I haven't met yet! That's fine!" Dr. de Lezo: Awwwww you should! You'd really like him! It's a good thing you don't know him SUPER well because it would mean taking a pretty big beating to get there, but still... You're missing out! Decipherer: he nods eagerly. "Will do!" Dr. de Lezo: He's a pretty social guy though. I'm sure you'll see him around! Decipherer: Artemis chuckles. "Hopefully." Dr. de Lezo: Well I tell you what, I'll introduce you to him when I find him, hm? Decipherer: He gasps softly. "Would you? I'd love to meet him, mister...?" Dr. de Lezo: ( He chuckles. ) I'm Dr. Alano Diego de Lezo, but there's no need for formalities. You can call me Alano! Decipherer: "Alrightey, Alano!" He laughs, fixing some stray curls on his face. "Artemis Geovanni, but most people call me Arty. 's a pleasure!" Dr. de Lezo: Mine as well! Decipherer: He giggles. "Alright, d'you know where you're going?" Dr. de Lezo: No clue! Decipherer: Artemis' laughter falls short, but his smile remains. "Oh, alright! Shall we, erm, poke around, then?" Dr. de Lezo: That's a smart choice. ( He eyes the huge labyrinth-like layout and chuckles. ) If I have to get lost, we might as well get it done and over with! Decipherer: He snorts at the thought. "I could use the practice, haha!" Dr. de Lezo: This place is certainly big enough! Decipherer: "Alright, let's be off, then!" Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( When they reach the door at last, it swings open to reveal a tall man leaning against the wall. ) Took you long enough. ( His tone is playful and cocky, but he takes Alano's luggage and carries it inside, betraying his true nature. He straightens up, noticing the strange face. ) And you must be Artemis! I've heard so much about you. It seems you've made quite a lovely first impression. Perhaps my esteemed colleague could learn from your example. ( He winks. ) Decipherer: Artemis lets out a childlike giggle, his eyes twinkling in effect of the flattery. "Have you really, now?" He looks towards Alano and tilts his head, flashing a warm smile. "And aw, you're not giving him enough credit! You -- both of you, really, ya seem real nice!" His attention returns to Hen, and he adds after a small pause with playfulness in his voice, "Y'know, y'dun' look like a hen." Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):' ( He raises his arms and looks up at Artemis solemnly. )' I know, I must have left my feathers at home. Decipherer: Artemis tips his head back with a boisterous laugh. "Goodness, is everyone here so fantastic?" Obtained From The Man with a Guitar on his Back Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Tales from the ER